Minecraft Fanfiction Days 1 Through 3
by DEDking109
Summary: I wake up, remembering nothing, into a world made up of blocks and filled with monsters at night.


DAY 1

Blackness. Nothing. Where am I? WHO am I, for that matter? I can't remember anything. I feel nothing. I see nothing. I can't move. Suddenly, a blinding white light appears. I squint my eyes tightly, and can just about make out a barren landscape all around me. As my eyes adjust, I see nothing but... what is this underneath me? Sand? I look around, but something seems... off. I can't quite put my finger on it, even though it seems like it should be obvious to me. I punch the ground in frustration, and the sand breaks underneath my fist.

A smaller version of the block drops where the sand used to be. Yes, a block. A perfectly square, 3 dimensional cube. I pick it up, and place it back on the ground where the sand had vanished. The block transforms into a larger version of itself, and restores its place on the ground, recreating the flawless desert surface. A sudden burst of realization hits me, and I come to the conclusion that this world is made up of these blocks. Off in the distance, I spot the edge of a swamp. I decide to check it out, because swamps usually mean water, an I knew I might get so thirsty that I might not even turn my nose up at dirty water like that.

I reach the edge of the desert, and stare at the boundary between the two biomes. A perfect line separates the grass from the sand. The edges of the blocks are touching, but there is no area where the grass gives way to the sand, or vice-versa. It's just sand and grass, there's no in-between. I walk to the first tree in the area, and start to break the tree down. I learn that I can not only place the blocks that I have collected, but I can separate them or combine them to form different types of blocks.

I make some planks from the logs that I collected, and then a crafting table with the planks I crafted. A crafting table apparently allows me to make bigger and better things than the things I could make previously. Using this table, I get myself a wooden sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a group of blocky-looking pigs. I kill the first one, and an uncooked pork chop drops from it. My stomach growls, and I realize how hungry I am. I decide to eat the meat raw, just to keep me satiated until I can cook it. I kill the rest of the pigs, and spy some cows across a small pond. I drink from the pond, and swim slowly to the other side. As I kill the third cow, my sword breaks, and I'm forced to make myself a new one. Before I can do so, however, I have an idea. I dig into the ground,

and sure enough, I find stone. I make myself a wooden pickaxe to mine with, and once I have a substantial amount of stone, make myself a stone sword. I slaughter the rest of the cows, and wonder how I might be able to cook the beef I got. I also wonder what the leather might be useful for. I decide to throw together some cobblestone in my crafting table, and sure enough, I get a furnace.

As I cook the beef, the sun starts to set. I decide that since it wouldn't be safe to stumble about in the dark out here, I'll build myself a small house until the sun rises in the morning. I find a nice hill, and dig into it. I start to nod off after digging about four blocks into the hill, when I feel a sharp slug in my back. I instinctively turn and slash behind me, catching the thing on the shoulder and sending it flying backwards a few blocks. As it regains its balance, I catch a glimpse of it before it starts walking towards me with its arms outstretched again. It has pale green skin, but looks exactly like me otherwise. I swing my sword at the zombie (I assume that's what it is) again, and make a deep scratch on its stomach. I aim my sword at the gash, stab it, bring my sword upwards, and pull it out, and the zombie falls to the ground, lifeless. I watch as it disappears, leaving nothing behind except for it's flesh and some orbs of light, more orbs than I had gotten from killing the animals. I now know that being outside at night isn't only dangerous because of stumbling in the dark, but these monsters could destroy me easily if enough of them ganged up on me. I look out at the landscape, and see skeletons with bows, more of those zombies, giant spiders, and green things with four legs and no arms. I close myself up in my little shelter, leaving only a block to see light through, and hug my knees to my chest. I hope that those things outside will be gone in the morning as I close my eyes and hope for sleep that never comes.

DAY 2

I wake up in the morning, hungry. I eat a few pieces of steak plus some cooked pork chops I had made the day before in the furnace. I walk outside, and watch as the zombies and skeletons burn. A giant spider sits in front of me, peaceful. The green things appear relatively unchanged, however. I walk into its line of sight, and it quickly begins walking towards me. I let it come close, and when it was about a block away from me, it started to hiss. I back away quickly, but not quickly enough. The green thing swells up and explodes, leaving me on my back, dazed, with raw skin on my face and the fronts of my arms. Another one starts at me, and I sprint away as fast as I can.

I arrive at my shelter, block the way inside, and collapse on my floor. Hungry again, I eat some food, and miraculously, the raw skin starts to go back to normal. I make a note of this as I walk back outside. I collect some wood to upgrade my house with, and while doing so, spot an opening in the earth. Curious, I drop into the cave and find some stone with black dots on it, which I mine. To my surprise, I find out that it's coal! I try to use the coal with some of the other things in my inventory, and was just about to give up when I combined the coal with some sticks and made torches! I place down a few, and venture deeper into the hole. As I walk along the cave's various passageways, music starts to play in my ears. Sweet piano chords make the journey into the depths of the earth almost seem peaceful, until I encounter another of those creepy green things. I would have died if there hadn't been a massive drop behind it, that I pushed it into. I decide that the rewards are not worth the risk, and

make my way back up to the surface. My walk home is uneventful, and as I walk into my house I decide to try my luck at making some armor with the leather I got. I have just enough to make a chestplate and a helmet, which I decide will have to do for the time being. I watch the sun set on the second day of my life here in this strange world, and wonder how I got here, what

had happened, who I was, and where I was from. I block up my exit, after deciding that I'm too tired to think of such things. I lay down in my shelter, and dreams come easier tonight.

DAY 3

I wake up on my third day in this place, and immediately eat and chop down some trees. I go mining for a bit in the cave I found, and get myself a new substance, iron. I smelt it in my furnace back at home, and manage to make myself an iron sword, some leggings and a bucket. I use the bucket and transport some water from the pond outside and create a small pool. I also begin to understand how water physics in this world work, and manage to make myself an infinite water source. I explore the desert that I woke up in. I walk around in it for a while, and decide that tonight I would go monster hunting. I go back home, and wait for the sun to set. As I wait, I think of a name for that green exploding thing I became familiar with yesterday, and decide on the "creeper", as it creeps around silently behind your back. The sun finally set, and I go outside with my armor and iron sword. I encounter my first skeleton, who would have gone down easily if I had dodged its second arrow. Afterwords, I manage to kill a creeper just before it explodes. Evidently they drop gunpowder. I decide I could have some fun and make explosives, but realize that I'll need more of the stuff.

I also encounter a new enemy. This monster is three of those block things tall, whereas I and most of the other enemies are only two. It can pick up blocks, like me. I see it in the distance, and as I look at it, it stops. Dead in its tracks. And stares. I start to sweat with anticipation. I can't stand it anymore, so I look away. Out of the corner of my eye, it disappears. I run. Unbelievably fast. I run and run until I must be hundreds of blocks away from where I saw it, and decide that I must be safe for now. That's when it hits me. Hard. I fly through the air, and when I hit the ground, all of the air inside of me rushes out. That's when I know I'm finished. It looms above me, and just when I feel that all hope is lost, it starts to rain. The thing screams and vanishes as the first drop of rain touches it, and I silently pray and force myself to remember that this thing, whatever it is, is "allergic" to water apparently. I stumble home, and miraculously don't encounter any more monsters.

I close myself up in my little hole-in-the-wall, and cry myself to sleep, trembling. When I finally do dream, it is filled with nightmares of the horrible being that stares.


End file.
